Bloodlines
by Lady-Fae
Summary: Hermione's world is turning upside down and just when she thought things couldn't get any crazier, she finds out she has an arranged marriage to Draco Malfoy.. will love find a way or will she rebel against it all..?


~~Hello my readers, I'm going to start by saying thank you for picking my story to read! I hope it is very enjoyable for you! Please review after you're done reading, just let me know what you think =) ~~

Chapter 1

Hermione's face went completely white and she clutched her stomach with her free hand. She felt extremely nauseous as she listened to what Professor Dumbledore was saying. She didn't want to believe it was true, but he had never lied to her and she knew, as much as she hated it, that his words were true.

"I'm very sorry Mss. Granger, but we had to protect you. Your _known_ parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, are squibs and were more than happy to take care of you until your proper age came about. Now they're released from the position and you are free to return to your rightful parents and home." Dumbledore looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't contain the tears rushing down her cheeks; her whole world was just turned upside down. She hated how he said '_released from the position_', like it was a job and nothing more.

"Hermione," Dumbledore whispered, "I know that the Grangers loved you, how can two people taking care of a child not feel _love_ for you? They didn't want to give you up but rightfully you don't belong to them."

She nodded her head; she wasn't going to argue with the facts. She was hoping this was a horrible dream that she'd wake up from any minute, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Then who _do_ I belong to?" She looked up, catching Dumbledore's wise eyes.

"Your parents are actually on their way here to introduce themselves." He sat down in his large burgundy chair. Hermione tried to breathe evenly; she didn't want to get sick right then.

Just then the door to Dumbledore's office opened, stepping in were two wealthy looking people. The woman wore a long black fur coat with a funny matching hat that had a couple of feathers from it. The man wore a long black fur coat as well and very shiny shoes. They both had dark brunette hair and light brown eyes, the man strode over to Hermione and grasped her, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly.

Hermione wasn't sure how to react, so she simply stood there unknowing what to do. He let go of her and then looked over her, like she was a rare artifact that he had to make sure was real.

"Hermione, I haven't seen you since the day you were born." He gestured over to his wife and she walked over, tears streaming down her face and she embraced Hermione in the same manner. There were no more tears coming from Hermione, at the moment, she couldn't remember how to cry.

When the woman pulled away she gave her a smile. "You have so much to learn about your family, dear."

"My name is Anthony Black and this is your mother Faira Black." Hermione blinked a couple of times.

"I'm a _Black_?" Hermione stressed the name Black as much as she possibly could.

"Yes, dear." Faira assured her. "He is the blood cousin of Regulus Black. You're a pureblood Black; a descendant from the Noble House of Black. Isn't that amazing, hunny?"

Hermione stood there in absolute shock.

"Thank you so much Albus for helping us with our daughter. Now that my wife and I have gone through the many helpful treatments, we're prepared to take her back." Anthony shook Albus's hand and picked up Hermione's back pack.

"It was my pleasure." Dumbledore smiled, but caught Hermione's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll be walking with Hermione to her common room. I understand we can't go in but we'd like to chat before the term started. She will also be coming home for the Christmas holiday to spend with us." Faira spoke kindly and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

The three of them walked out of his office and began the journey up to the Gryffindor common area.

"Now, I know you have many questions, which is why we bought you a beautiful snow owl. He is waiting up next to your bed in his cage; you can let him out whenever. We also bought you a brand new parcel set with some gorgeous new quills." Faira began.

"Also, you have to understand one rule before we just let you run off. By Christmas time you will be engaged to a sharp young man and you are not to date anyone else at all. He actually attends this school and I know you'll be delighted to meet him. He is going to be meeting us next to the Fat Lady's portrait so you two can begin to court." Anthony explained, everything seemed to be happening so fast, Hermione couldn't understand how she was walking. She even wanted to try to pinch herself to see if she was sleeping. Being 15, she had no choice but to go along with this, she didn't want to break any of the rules of Wizarding; she would simply have to bare this and try to reach the Grangers by her own means.

"I'm only 15, how can I marry?" She seemed to squeeze in that question and Faira gave a quick laugh.

"Oh silly girl, you won't be marrying him until your seventh year but you two will court until then. Be boyfriend/girlfriend. Try to get to like each other before the big day." Faira explained this like it was simple and easy.

Hermione found herself shaking on the insides and she felt suddenly faint. At the top of the staircase, in front of the portrait, stood none other than Draco Malfoy; smirking as usual.

He opened his mouth to speak as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Black" He bowed his head politely and Hermione glared at him the entire time.

"This is your husband to be, the pure-blood son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" Anthony announced proudly. Hermione's blood rushed to her head and everything went black very quickly. She fainted, thank goodness Anthony caught her from falling down the stairs.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing." Draco announced at once, Anthony placing Hermione in Draco's open arms. "She'll be just fine."

The Black's began to follow Draco and began their own chatter behind him about how enchanting the castle was.

Draco looked down at Hermione and whispered so no one could hear, "I guess you aren't a filthy mudblood. A pureblood.. and my bride to be.. what's this world come to.."


End file.
